The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically testing vehicles.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the arrangement of a conventional vehicle data transmitting system, such as may be applied to a railroad train. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 designates a first vehicle having an operator's cab; 2.sup.n through w.sup.4, second vehicles having no operator's cab, the first and second vehicles being connected to one another; 3, a central station mounted on the first vehicle for transmitting data; 4, terminal stations mounted on the second vehicles for receiving data from the central station 3; 5, optical transmission lines of optical fibers connecting the central station 3 and the terminal station 4 to one another; 6, control units mounted on the vehicles 1 and 2.sup.n and connected to the central station 3 and the terminal stations 4, respectively, as shown in FIG. 1; 7, a control command unit connected to the central station 3; and 8, receptacles provided on the first and second vehicles 1 and 2.sup.n and connected to the control units 6.
In the conventional vehicle data transmitting system thus arranged, a control command output by the control command unit 7 is applied to the central station 3 and is then supplied through the transmission lines 5 to the terminal stations 4, and the control units 6 are operated by commands from the central station 3 and the respective terminal stations 4.
In general, equipment mounted on the train is inspected with a test device as shown in FIG. 2, which is installed at a vehicle pool where trains are gathered. In FIG. 2, reference numeral 9 designates a response signal generating unit; 10, a measuring unit, the units 9 and 10 forming a test executing unit 11; and 12, a plug connected to the test executing unit 11. The plug 12 can be connected to the receptacles 8 of the vehicles 1 and 2.sup.n. Further in FIG. 2, reference numeral 13 designates a test controller connected to the test executing unit.
The plug 12 of the test device shown in FIG. 2 is connected to the receptacle 8 of a selected one of the vehicles so that the test executing unit 11 is connected to the control unit 6 of the vehicle. When so connected, the test controller 13 outputs a test command specifying a test item, and the response signal generating unit 9 supplies a response signal corresponding to the command to the control unit 6. As a result, the control unit 6 is operated as required. The operation signal of the control unit 6 is measured by the measuring unit 10, and the measurement signal is processed and recorded by the test controller 13.
In the above-described method, it is necessary to connect the test executing unit 11 to each of the vehicles under test. Accordingly, the method is disadvantageous in that it takes a relatively long time to accomplish the test, and the received signal is affected by noise because the connecting line between the test executing unit 11 and the control unit 6 is relatively long; that is, it is impossible to automatically test the vehicles.